clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ozker
[[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Site 05:06, 15 June 2008 (UTC) You seem cool Hey! You seem cool!!! I am a LOT newer then you on Club Penguin. --Sk8rbluscat Talk to Me!!;l 00:36, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Hello! Hi!Cool pictures on your page.You are a cool,cool penguin.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] 16:41, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I agree --Agentgenius :Wow... Thanks for the compliments guys! You guys are cool too! I was thinking about quitting the wiki until I got these comments. Now I'm gonna stay! :) ~Ozker Fat... Ozker up close makes ya realize how fat these penguins are... Compare the white tummy patch thickness to the normal red. -- Freeloh 19:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I know. Maybe they'll get a bit thinner after the games. lol ~Ozker No you don't I'm not a sysop, so you don't have to be one. ;) --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 18:54, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Fall Fair You started during the Fall Fair? Cool! I started around June 2007...and became a member around August 2007. I remember the Fall Fair so well.-- Barkjon 18:13, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Denno Senshi There is a penguin called Denno Senshi, (my other account), but he does not have any special powers or anything. It was just a joke. --PinguPenguin My Talk Page 17:55, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Oh Yeah? Oh yeah?--Spongebob hi there i want the ozker award can i have it?--Ninja13567 21:49, 2 October 2008 (UTC) can i try to earn... can i try to earn it use your talk not mine!--Ninja13567 22:15, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, considering you're under the "Stupid Kabobs" title, which I'm assuming isn't good, I don't really think so. ~Ozker that made me mad dont talk about a 6th grader--Ninja13567 22:23, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Have you opayed any attention to wahts going on? Sorry for my bad grammar, I am yping very very fast. But really, its the fact that half our users are sysops, and that its becoming regular VS Webmaster, and everything is falling out of place. You know how the US Stock market is falling? Smae kind of deal. We need more users!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:50, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Ninja He's taken care of. Mwhahaha! -- Happyface 23:31, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Ninja Ghost Photo. A big congratulations for taking a photo of the Ninja Ghost. In your photo, you can make out a penguin in the shape of a ninja, with a headband on. This is a breakthrough in the whole Ninja investigation! Thank you! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! }}}}}| valign="top" }| — }}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }}}} |} 09:42, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Oh.. Oh..well what am ''I supposed to do?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 10:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Ok You can join the Council, Ozker. All you have to do is put your name on my page, but i'll do that for you. An Award I present you with this: You also get this for being in the Gryffindor High Council: Have a blast!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 15:12, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Your Welcome No problem! Are you going to put it on your user page? I'M A NINJA!!! Finally! I'm a ninja! Yes, the room is real, you can go there when you're a ninja. There's a ninja suit in there and a few other items. '-An ananymous ninja-'''17:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Lol, thanks. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777]] Kthnxbai. 21:41, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Whoa.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:48, 23 November 2008 (UTC)